


Not So Bad at All

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Rushed [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad at All

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Rushed; suggested by skydiver119 and kind of a belated birthday present for her. See, I have been doing something else today besides writing corny comment fic!
> 
> Originally posted February 2009.

NOT SO BAD AT ALL

Jack smiled down at the woman beneath him, allowing his body to slowly relax and conform against hers, enjoying each and every sensation; she was soft and warm and so much more. Sam wriggled, various parts of her anatomy rubbing tantalizing against various parts of his, and he could feel his smile turn into a sappy grin. He wound a strand of her beautiful blonde hair around a finger, taking great delight in the freedom of being able to mess with her hair…and other parts too. He really hadn’t intended on seducing her right after lunch, but she had been so cute and domestic cleaning up the kitchen, even though as far as he was concerned, the few dishes could have waited until dinner. 

Okay, so maybe he’d been trying to distract her, and initially he supposed he had. But when she melted against him and returned his kiss so sweetly, he knew it was time to finally settle this ‘thing’ between them. And the sex had been spectacular, if not a little frantic, and now that his hunger had been temporarily sated, he couldn’t help but remember her initial reluctance. 

Jack normally didn’t second guess himself, but this meant too much to him…Sam meant too much to him. 

“Hey.” Her voice was soft and her smile had dimmed somewhat and seemed almost hesitant now. “Having second thoughts?”

“God, no!” he exclaimed almost immediately. It was uncanny how she could read his mind, or maybe not. They’d been together far too long and she knew him better than anyone else. Reining in his scattered thoughts, Jack let his fingers drift out of her hair and delicately caressed the curve of her jaw before continuing. “No,” he said again, his voice firm. “It’s just that you’ve been through a lot here lately and well…I just want you to be sure.”

Sam seemed to relax, her tense muscles once more soft and pliant beneath him, her lips curving in a lazy smile. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Didn’t we already have this discussion?”

“Well, you might have been a bit distracted….”

“Oh, Jack,” she chuckled then, the look on her face one of pure loving indulgence. “While I will admit to being intoxicated by your kisses, never doubt for a moment that I don’t know exactly what I’m doing—or what I want.”

“Then I take it you’re okay with the change in our status?” Jack kept his tone light, but he was deadly serious. He wasn’t a fool and he knew things that seemed simple and easy while safe in the isolation of his cabin could change once they were back in the real world. He had walked away from many things in his life, some by his own choosing and some that had been forced upon him, but he didn’t think there was anyway he could walk away from her now.

“Absolutely.”

Jack considered himself somewhat of an expert when it came to Samantha Carter and there was no mistaking the confidence and finality in her voice—or the love in her eyes. That he could finally be the recipient of that love would no doubt humble him for years yet to come, but right now he felt mostly relieved and a lot proud. And in an interesting and slightly unexpected development, given…well…certain things he couldn’t control, Jack also felt a pleasurable stirring in parts of him that weren’t accustomed of late to being in bed with a woman, much less the woman he’d secretly harbored feelings for over so many years.

As he lay cradled against her, it suddenly dawned on him that they had all the time in the world now, even if their days at the cabin were limited. In fact, the whole afternoon stretched out ahead of them and while he had originally planned to spend the hours in some leisurely fishing, it seemed he had been presented with a more enticing option.

“So,” he murmured, clearing his throat, his thumb absently stroking the soft skin of her throat. “Not too bad?”

Sam looked puzzled for a moment, but then she smiled. “Well…you mentioned something about next time?”

“Right, I did, didn’t I?” Jack smiled lazily and Sam’s eyes darkened, the look on her face all the encouragement he needed. He lowered his head, placing a delicate trail of kisses along her neck that ended at her ear. Now that he wasn’t in such a hurry, Jack had time to notice all the things he’d missed before. He inhaled deeply; her hair tickled his nose, she smelled so damn good; comforting…familiar…edible. He nipped gently at her ear lob and ran his tongue down her neck, god, she even tasted good. Her skin was soft against his lips, the curve of her neck enticing him to drag his lips down her throat until he meet her collarbone in a move that had her gasping quietly. 

Jack loved all the contrasts; the soft skin and firmer muscles, much like the woman herself. One hand slid slowly down her rib cage before gliding to the smooth skin of her breast, cradling the soft mound in his palm and rubbing the tip with his thumb. He glanced at her face and while he immediately recognized the look of fierce concentration, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen it expressed quite this way. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink, her lips parted slightly and he’d never seen her so gorgeous.

Lowering his head, Jack barely felt the slight sting of her nails in his hair when his mouth fastened on her breast, sucking and teasing the rosy nubbin. It was proving a bit difficult to be as leisurely as he wanted, his body was already more than ready to once more plunge into her and the way she was touching him, her body writhing against his in one giant caresses made it even harder. But he was determined to touch and taste every part of her body before he allowed him—or her—the ultimate pleasure.

Sam didn’t seem to mind, at least too much, her appreciate sighs and softly spoken words of encouragement indicating her pleasure. Jack slowly worked his way down her trembling body with his mouth, one hand gliding in a smooth caress down her hip and thigh before making the achingly slow return trip along the silky skin of her inner thigh. It felt even silkier under his lips and with a minimum amount of encouragement, Sam relaxed her legs and Jack settled eagerly between them. 

Jack concentrated all his very determined efforts on pleasuring Sam then, kissing and stroking her soft folds until he reached his target. She gasped softly, her hips arching off the bed towards him when he finally fastened his mouth on the tiny bundle of nerves. Shifting slightly, Jack rested one arm low across her belly, holding her in place while he teased and sucked at the tender bud. 

“Jack, please….” Her voice trembled with the breathless plea and he continued with his leisurely caresses, even when he felt the urgent clutch of her fingers in his short hair. Her response excited him almost more than anything that had come before and he pushed her relentlessly, until she was sobbing his name with every gasping breath she took. Only then did he relent and she came hard, bucking against him, and he stayed with her, continuing his caresses through the duration of her abandoned response to him, only slowing to a reluctant stop when she finally lay spent and trembling under his mouth and hands.

Jack raised his head, his eyes traveling up her body, past her smooth belly and pale breasts moving with her ragged breathing, her luscious red lips parted and her eyes closed, her entire posture one of reckless abandon and fulfillment. He hadn’t really thought he could be anymore aroused than he had during that first frantic mating, but he was wrong. Seeing her like this appealed to something deep and primitive inside him, feelings and emotions more evolved men kept hidden beneath the veneer of civilization. He’d been safe when those feelings were hidden; her power over him intangible and easily ignored and now that they’d been released, he knew he was lost in her forever. 

“Jack.” Her blue eyes fluttered open, the look of drowsy contentment and love wrapping around his heart and squeezing until he could barely breathe. Her fingers closed around his wrist, where it still lay low across her belly, and when she gently tugged, he responded immediately, gliding up her body. Her smile was languid and he embraced the rush of possessive desire that roared through him. 

Kissing her fiercely, Jack braced his weight over her with on one arm while he echoed his earlier caress, gliding his other hand down her side to her hip, only this time there was an urgency that he didn’t even try to disguise. She moved with him, her slender legs wrapping around his hips; he already knew she was wet and ready for him, so he didn’t hesitate, thrusting immediately into her silky depths.

He groaned and sagged against her, almost coming immediately at the intense pleasure from once more being sheathed within her. He was vaguely aware of her hands moving over his back, her legs tightening around him and her delicate muscles clutching eagerly at his throbbing flesh. Still determined to make it last, Jack rose up on his elbows and cupped her shoulders with strong hands, looking down into her face. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, her hands lightly gripped his arms, and he started to move.

Slow and deep, each powerful movement sending intense pleasure splintering through him. His eyes never left her face; readily drowning in the love he saw there. She moved with him, their combined movements effortless and natural, until he could no longer put off the inevitable. With his body demanding release, Jack left slow and leisurely behind and rode her hard, driving for the release he could only find within her. 

He shattered, unbearable pleasure exploding through him, his body driving deep as he emptied himself endlessly in her willing body. Jack didn’t remember collapsing in her arms, her soothing voice and hands the only thing keeping him grounded after the white-hot explosion of ecstasy. He was the one trembling now, he felt as weak and helpless as a newborn, with the only thing keeping him safe the woman who held him cradled in her arms. Since he wasn’t sure if it was physically possible for him to move, he nestled closer to her, burying his face in her neck.

“Not so bad?” she asked, her voice lazy and brimming with contentment.

Jack took a shuddering breath when the fingers stroking his hair drifted delicately across his nape. Nuzzling her ear briefly, he raised his head. She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling and so full of love that he knew one lifetime would never be enough, but it was all they had and he wasn’t going to let them waste another minute of it. Brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss, Jack murmured, “Not so bad at all.”

THE END


End file.
